Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise
Der Hobbit ist eine dreiteilige Filmadaption des Buches Der kleine Hobbit (bei Krege: Der Hobbit oder Hin und zurück) und stellt die Vorgeschichte zu Der Herr der Ringe dar. Nachdem der Herr der Ringe zuerst verfilmt wurde und in drei Teilen mit je einem Jahr Abstand in die Kinos kam, erscheinen nun in den Jahren 2012, 2013 und 2014 die drei Teile der Hobbit-Verfilmung. Bis Ende 2011 wollten die Filmstudios New Line Cinema, MGM und Warner das Projekt gemeinsam, ursprünglich unter der Regie von Guillermo del Toro angehen. Wie Ende April 2010 bekannt gegeben wurde, trat Guillermo del Toro jedoch wegen andauernder Verzögerungen vom Posten des Regisseurs zurückgtheonering.net Seine Nachfolge übernahm dann schließlich doch wieder der Der Herr der Ringe-Regisseur Peter Jackson an.rttnews.com Der erste Teil kommt am 13.12.2012 mit dem Titel: „'Der Hobbit – Eine unerwartete Reise'" (Originaltitel: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) in die deutschen Kinos.Bekanntgabe der Deutschen Filmtitel auf Klett-Cotta.de Der zweite Teil startet am 12.12.2013 in den deutschen Kinos.Herr-der-Ringe-Film.de Die Dreharbeiten haben bereits im März 2011 in Neuseeland begonnen. Das Material wurde in digitalem 3D gedreht.Bekanntgabe der Deutschen Filmtitel auf Klett-Cotta.de Produktion Hintergrund und Enstehung Peter Jackson und seine Frau Fran Walsh interessierten sich bereits im Jahr 1995 für eine Filmadaption von'' der kleine Hobbit'' als Teil einer Trilogie; die zwei folgenden Teile sollten Der Herr der Ringe bilden.Brian Sibley: Peter Jackson: A Film-maker's Journey. HarperCollins, London 23. Oktober 2006, ISBN 0-00-717558-2, S. 313–316 Aufgrund eines Konflikts um die Vertriebsrechte von The Hobbit, die bei United Artists (UA) lagen, konnte dieser Plan nicht verwirklicht werden. Jackson und Walsh schritten schließlich mit der Verfilmung des Herrn der Ringe voran.Tom Ambrose: The Return of the Ring. Empire, März 2009, S. 67 Am 16 Dezember 2007 wurde bekannt, das Peter Jackson als Executive Producer des Films und der Fortsetzung arbeiten würde. [http://www.theonering.net/torwp/2007/12/19/28162-varietycom-hobbit-back-on-track-as-twin-bill/ Variety.com: ‘Hobbit’ back on track as twin bill.] TheOneRing.net Guillermo del Toro wurde beauftragt als Regisseur zu fungieren. Die Vorproduktion des Films begann August 2008. Del Toro, Walsh und Jackson und Philippa Boyens arbeiteten gemeinsam am Drehbuch des bis dahin als Zweiteiler geplanten Projekts.Nicole Sperling: [http://insidemovies.ew.com/2008/08/19/the-hobbit/ Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens join Guillermo Del Toro penning 'The Hobbit'.] Entertainment Weekly Ende November 2009 gab Peter Jackson bekannt, dass das Drehbuch von The Hobbit bis Anfang 2010 nicht fertiggestellt sein würde. Dies trug eine Verschiebung der Prdouktion bis Mitte des Sommers mit sich. Die zuvor angekündigten Veröffentlichungstermine (Dezember 2011 und Dezember 2012) wurden somit angezweifelt. Dave McNary: [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118011977.html?categoryid=1236&cs=1 Jackson, del Toro Still Working on 'Hobbit' Scripts.] Variety Del Toros Interpretation Del Toros Abgang Aufgrund von weiteren Produktionsverzögerungen verließ del Toro 2010 das Projekt. [http://www.shocktillyoudrop.com/news/topnews.php?id=15329 Interview: Guillermo del Toro on Splice.] ShockTillYouDrop.com Am 15 Oktober 2010 wurde durch New Line Cinema und Warner Bros. bekannt, dass Peter Jackson den Posten als Regissieur übernehmen und beide Teile in 3D gedreht würden. Tom Cardy: [http://www.stuff.co.nz/4241119/Jackson-to-direct-The-Hobbit-in-3-D Peter Jackson to direct The Hobbit in 3-D.] The Dominion Post Der Start der Dreharbeiten wurden anschließend auf den Februar 2011 gesetzt.[http://www.thewrap.com/movies/column-post/breaking-hobbit-gets-its-greenlight-21749 'The Hobbit' Gets Its Greenlight, With Jackson Directing (Updated).] TheWrap.com Besetzung Videos File:Der Hobbit Eine unerwartete Reise - Trailer|Trailer Der Hobbit - deutscher TV-Spot|Deutscher TV-Spot 1 Making Of - Teil 1|Making Of - Teil 1 Making Of - Teil 2|Making Of - Teil 2 Making Of - Teil 3|Making Of - Teil 3 Making Of - Teil 4|Making Of - Teil 4 Making Of - Teil 5|Making Of - Teil 5 Making Of - Teil 6|Making Of - Teil 6 Making Of - Teil 7|Making Of - Teil 7 Making Of - Teil 8|Making Of - Teil 8 Making Of - Teil 9|Making Of - Teil 9 Making Of - Teil 10 Die Premiere|Making Of - Teil 10: Die Premiere Bilder Legolas Bard.jpg|Legolas und Bard the Bowman Goblinkönig.jpg|Gandalf vor dem Goblinkönig Externe Links * derhobbit-film.de * Darstellerliste auf der Herr-der-Ringe-Film.de * tolkiens-welt.de Quellen en:The Hobbit (films) ja:ホビット (映画) ru:Хоббит (фильм) Kategorie:Filme